character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Cthulhu (Canon)/Christian Higdon
Summary Cthulhu is an alien entity created by writer H. P. Lovecraft and first introduced in the short story "The Call of Cthulhu". He is considered a Great Old One within the pantheon of Lovecraftian cosmic entities. While the Great Old Ones are not truly all-powerful gods as the Outer Gods are, they are nonetheless terrifying and godlike in mortal eyes. Cthulhu and his kin arrived on earth billions of years ago, searching for a new home after leaving the green binary star Xoth. However, the planet had already been claimed by a species known as the Elder Things, leading to a war between Cthulhu's Star Spawn and the Elder Things' Shoggoth monstrosities. Eventually, an uneasy peace was reached and the two factions each claimed their own half of the world. During this time, Cthulhu constructed the city of R'lyeh, a place composed of structures so complex, the human mind would be unable to fathom them. However, a change in the stars caused Cthulhu to fall into a deep slumber, his city and the majority of his race sinking to the bottom of the ocean with environmental changes. Though the Elder Things' only adversaries had vanished, their victory was cut short when the Shoggoth slaves gained sentience, rebelling and destroying them. With the masters of the old world gone, life evolved from the Elder Things' left over experiments, and the war was forgotten with time. However, Cthulhu still lies dormant at the bottom of the sea, immune to the changing of the universe. Cults devoted to him can still be found at the darkest corners of the earth, whispering dark blasphemies that one day, when the stars are right, the sunken city will rise and its lord shall return to claim what is his. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C, likely High 2-A | 1-A, possibly far higher Name: Cthulhu Origin: Cthulhu Mythos Gender: Called a male Age: Vigintillions of years old (It is implied that he has not been able to draw on his full power due to the stars not being right for vigintillions of years) | Ageless Classification: Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Spatial-Temporal Lock, Flight, Madness Manipulation (Drove a large number of people worldwide into temporary madness simply by waking up), Cthulhu Mythos Deity Physiology (Gives him Alien Mind, Amorphus Physiology, Apathy, Amortality, Appendage Generation, Eldritch Physiology and more) , Telepathy, Mind Manipulation and Dream Manipulation (Even while asleep in the Pacific, Cthulhu can reach out to sensitive souls in their dreams. When he wakes, this influence becomes global and panic-inducing, though colder, scientific minds are still less affected), Nigh-Omniscience, Creation (Created a city out of nowhere), Higher Dimensional Manipulation (The geometry of R'lyeh appears impossible and simply "all wrong" to humans who see it in their dreams), Shapeshifting (Cthulhu's physical body is unimportant, and can be shifted into different forms of his liking, as it is not made of anything from our material universe), Regeneration (Mid-Godly; destroying his concept is the only way to truly kill it), Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2; Can survive in the vacuum of space and in a variety of extraterrestrial environments. Can survive underwater indefinitely), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, 5 and possibly 9), Higher-Dimensional Physiology, [Eldritch Magic, Power Nullification and Aura (When he and the other Great Old Ones were supposed to be sent into a deathlike state of stasis, he casted a spell protecting them. "They would never really die. They all lay in stone houses in Their great city of R’lyeh, preserved by the spells of mighty Cthulhu for a glorious resurrection when the stars and the earth might once more be ready for Them." This is currently passive since this is not implied to have worn off), Conceptual Creation and Erasure. Resistance to Matter Manipulation (Cthulhu's body is not composed of the same matter as is found in our universe) and Death Manipulation (Death is only sleep to Cthulhu, and he will outlast death itself) | Same as before minus Type 9 Immortality, Regeneration (True-Godly), Beyond-Dimensional Existence, Immortality (Type 10), Acausality (Type 5) and Conceptual Manipulation (Type 1) Attack Potency: Universe level+, likely High Multiverse level+ (He is claimed to exist in a dimension so far beyond comprehension, the human mind censors him out. The Great Old Ones were said to know and influence all that happened in the universe before they were sealed away/began to slumber. Said to exist behind time and space) | Outerverse level, possibly far higher (Exists beyond "angled space", or dimensionality. Laughs at the ideas of the great thinkers and sees them as weak, including Plato and his ideas) Speed: Immeasurable (Exists beyond our time and space entirely) | Irrelevant Lifting Strength: Immeasurable | Irrelevant Striking Strength: Universal+, likely High Multiversal+ | Outerversal, potentially far higher Durability: Universe level+, likely High Multiverse level+. Its immortality and regeneration make it incredibly hard to kill. It should also be noted that Cthulhu and the other Great Old Ones are apparently not made of matter, but something else entirely. Thus, it can be assumed any damage to their physical forms is purely superficial. However, in the original mythos, Cthulhu is regarded as one of the lesser Great Old Ones, and can supposedly "spy Them only dimly." | Outerverse level, possibly far higher Stamina: Virtually limitless Range: At least Planetary (Cthulhu can mentally interact with anyone on the planet). Apparently Universal+ when not hindered (The Great Old Ones were said to know and influence all that happened in the universe before they were sealed away/began to slumber) | Irrelevant Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient (According to Old Castro, Cthulhu and the other Great Old Ones know all that is occurring in the universe due to being able to telepathically communicate with and control any sentient beings, regardless of location. However, from his sunken city, Cthulhu's reach is restricted by some "primal mystery" in the waters, allowing him only to know everything that is transpiring on earth) | Unknown, possibly higher Weaknesses: Unknown | None notable Key: Avatars | True Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Christian Higdon Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1